prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Don't Look Now
Don't Look Now is the fourth episode of Season 6 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on June 23rd, 2015. Summary Hanna asks an emotionally exhausted Alison what Kenneth said to her about Charles when she showed him the picture of Jessica, Jason and Charles with a baby Alison. Aria asks her if he admitted that Charles is the boy who is standing next to Jason in the picture. Spencer interrupts, asking her friends to give Alison a minute. Alison finally reveals to her enthusiastic friends that Charles DiLaurentis is her brother. This makes Emily wonder why Charles has not been living with the DiLaurentis family all these time. We find ourselves in Alison’s mind recalling Kenneth’s confession. Kenneth revealed to Alison and Jason that Charles is 15 months older than Jason. Jessica and Kenneth knew that he was troubled and provided him treatment from the best doctors they knew of. But no one could actually determine what was wrong with him. By the time Alison was one, they knew it was no longer safe to keep him around and so they had him institutionalized at Radley Sanitarium. Jason wonders how no one in Rosewood ever mentioned him. Kenneth reveals they moved to Rosewood after Charles was sent off to Radley, and Jessica wanted the information about him to remain a secret. Back in Spencer’s bedroom, Emily expresses her pity towards Alison. Spencer comments on how everything always leads back to Radley. Aria still wonders why Alison’s parents kept Charles a secret from her and Jason. Back to Alison’s point of view, Kenneth informs Ali and Jason that Jessica wanted to tell them about Charles, but he thought it would be better if they learned about him later, thinking they’d have a normal childhood, without all the ‘distraction’. Jason is angered by the fact the Kenneth calls Charles a distraction and that he lied to him and told him Charlie does not exists. Kenneth says he was doing the right thing as Charles would have consumed their lives. He and Jessica hoped that Radley would help him, but eventually he got worse. Alison claims that Charles is the person who set her up for Mona’s murder and kidnapped and tortured her friends. However, Kenneth confidently says that Charles could not have done all that. Back in Spencer’s room, Hanna wonders how her father can be so sure of that. Alison reveals that Charles is dead. Alison further reveals that Charles committed suicide at the age of 16 by taking pills, and had never left Radley. Since Kenneth was out of the country when it happened, Jessica had his body cremated. Hanna thinks Kenneth is lying as she believes as long as there is no body or no grave, there’s no proof to support Kenneth’s statement. Alison jumps to her father’s defense, saying that he would never protect someone trying to hurt his own daughter. Hanna says that he did lie about Charles two days ago and asks why they should believe him now. Ali replies, saying that he did not tell them about Charles because he was ashamed of what Charles did to his family. Spencer firmly believes in the possibility of Charles being alive because ‘A’ responds to that name and that home movie with Jessica, Jason and Ali meant a lot to him. She thinks that finding proof of his death is the only thing that’ll help rule him out as an “A”-suspect. Hanna suggests that they go back to Radley and talk to the staffs about him, but Aria reminds her that it will not be possible as Radley has closed down. Hanna walks into her bedroom to find an anxious and protective Caleb lying on the bed. Caleb informs her that he came as soon as he learnt about Andrew’s release. They hug and Hanna informs him that she’s exhausted when asked by him if she is okay. Caleb informs her that he has Ashley’s permission to stay for the night. Hanna says she’s glad before going to the bed. The next morning, Emily compliments Sara’s new hairstyle. Mrs. Fields walks in on them and informs them that she was able to get them both an appointment with Dr. Sullivan. When informed about Dr. Sullivan’s occupation, Sara leaves to take a shower. Emily tells her mother that she cannot force Sara to see Dr. Sullivan. Pam says that she might not be able to force Sara to go, but Emily does not have a choice, she’ll have to go. Aria is surfing the web for info on Charles ’death when Byron walks into the room. They talk about Aria’s recent hobby of taking photos and Byron informs her that Tanner impatiently wants to talk to her and her friends, but Byron told her that they need some more time. Byron tries to get Aria talking to him about her time in the dollhouse but she makes it clear that she does not ever want to talk about that. Byron suggests they go out for a movie or mini-golf game but Aria shoos his offer away, saying she has booked time to use the dark room at Hollis to develop the photos she’s been taking. Byron wants to drive her there, but Aria insists on going alone, saying nothing will happen to her amidst all the people. Byron is hesitant but agrees. He asks her to let him know when she has reached Hollis. Aria says that she will. Hanna wakes up to find Caleb sitting on a chair at the window, looking at the cops changing their shifts. Hanna assures Caleb that nothing will happen to her while the cops are guarding her house. Caleb informs Hanna that there was a ten minute gap between when the first squad car left and the second one arrived. He says that a lot can happen in ten minutes. Hanna wants Caleb to lie down on the bed and rest, but Caleb decides to inquire the cop on duty in front of the Marin house for being ten minutes late. He kisses her on the face before going downstairs. At the Brew, Spencer is looking for info on Radley files on her tablet. She finds a number and dials it. Pretending to be the mother of an old Radley patient, Spencer asks the operator how she can get hold of her “daughter’s medical records.” The operator informs her that most of the files have been transferred to other facilities along with the patients, but records of ex-patients have been taken to River Hill Davis Center to be shredded. Spencer shows her gratitude by thanking the operator and ends the call. Ezra approaches Spencer, asking her if she is alone. Spencer tells him that her mother had to go to the bank, but she’ll return soon. Taking a seat beside Spencer, they chat about her current condition. Spencer says it’s been strange to be back. She says that everywhere she goes, people keep staring at her but they don’t say anything. Ezra says it can be hard to know what to say. He thinks the police can, with the help of the liars, catch ‘A’ for good, even though Spencer’s not so sure about it. The Brew’s new baker, Sabrina breaks the conversation to let Ezra know that they have ran out of blueberries. Ezra assures her that he’ll order more. After Sabrina leaves, Ezra tells Spencer that even though she reeks of weed, she’s a good baker. Spencer raises her eyes, to question Ezra for hiring a junkie, but Ezra tells her that it is medicinal. Just then, Sabrina drops a glass of red juice down from the counter. Before rushing off to help Sabrina, he tells Spencer that the weeds help with her migraine, but it makes her clumsy at work. Spencer smiles, but it fades away at the sight of the red juice down on the floor. Memories from Spencer’s time at the dollhouse come flooding back to her. Following the trail of soaked blood all over the carpet covering the floor of Spencer’s bedroom in the dollhouse, we find a sleeping Spencer on the floor, her hands covered in blood. Waking up to the sight of so much blood send Spencer into a panic. We find Spencer at the Brew, at the verge of hyperventilating. Ragged breaths escape her mouth. She is brought back to with presence by Ezra who calls out her name, asking if she is okay. Snapping back into reality, much out of breath, Spencer lies and says that she is fine. Back in Spencer’s kitchen the girls, minus Alison and Mona, discuss the content of Charles’ Radley files, and decides to go to the River Hill Davis Center to get their hands over it. Aria shakes them into reality saying they cannot just walk in and ask for it. Spencer says that they can ask for her file and they will know if all the files have been shredded or not and plus at the same time they could check out how secure the place is and figure out what to do afterwards. Hanna says that Caleb can drive them there, but Emily and Aria thinks it is not safe for him to do that. Hanna says that she cannot not take him with her as he follows her around everywhere, but later decides to think of something to stop him from following her around. After Hanna leaves, Spencer opens a water bottle, her hands shaking as she does so. Aria asks her if she is okay. Spencer lies and says that she has been on the edge since they got back. Emily comments that it has been rough for her too. Spencer asks Aria if the pills have been helping her. Aria says that the pills gave her a huge headache, so she had to throw them away. Spencer suggests they meet at the Brew in an hour. The others think it is a good idea and leave. Spencer arrives in front of the Montgomery house and lies to the cop on duty in front of the house, saying Aria wanted her to pick up something for her. Finding her way to the back of the house, Spencer takes out the trash from the can and starts going through it desperately, looking for the pills Aria had thrown away. She receives a message from Aria saying they’re waiting for her at The Brew. She replies that she’s on her way and continues her search. She finds the pill bottle, but it is empty. She puts everything she took out from the trash bag inside the trash can before leaving. At the DiLaurentis living room, Kenneth is reading the newspaper while Alison sits on the chair beside him, reading a book. Ali eyes Kenneth suspiciously, before eventually asking what they did with Charles’ ashes. Kenneth tells her that Jessica scattered them on the lake. He says that Jessica did not want him there when she scattered his ashes. Alison asks about his funeral, and Kenneth reveals to her that they decided not to have a funeral for him. Alison wonders what he did to deserve that and asks Kenneth if he was sad when Charles died. He tells her that it was a relief for him as they had nothing to worry about anymore. At the River Hill Davis Center, Spencer informs her friends that they are not willing to give her the files without the permission of her doctor. Aria thinks that it means that they have not yet shredded the files. Emily fills us and her friends in on the fact that the River Hill Davis Center has two entrances; they cannot use the front door to sneak in as it has a camera in front of it and the back door is locked. Spencer thinks that they could talk to Jason and Alison and see if they could try and get Charles’ Radley reports. The girls are getting inside the car when Hanna notices that the back door has been opened and she asks her friends to wait. They rush inside when the men carrying the files out of the room disappears into the trunk of a truck. There are no people or camera inside the warehouse. Spencer decides to stand guard while the others look around for Charles’ file. While looking for Charles’ files, Emily informs Hanna that she went to see Dr. Sullivan. She says that Sullivan asked if everything was okay between the girls and wonders if Hanna had said something to her to lead her to ask that to Emily. Hanna says that she might have and wonders if everything between them is okay indeed. Emily says that they’ll get there. Spencer is looking around the warehouse and stumbles upon a see-through window. Looking at her own-reflection in the window pane, she finds herself slipping back to the time at the dollhouse when she woke up covered up in blood. We see a panicked Spencer getting up from the floor, taking a stand. Following the blood trail to the door, she tries to open it, but it is locked. She bangs the door desperately with her bloody hands leaving her prints on the door. Back at the storage unit, Emily snaps Spencer out of her thoughts by telling her that Aria found Charles’ files. Rushing to Aria, Spencer finds her and Hanna already going through the files. Spencer asks her if Charles was released. Going through the reports, Aria informs the others that there are no records past his sixteenth birthday. Spencer does not want to believe that’s all the information they found. Aria tells Spencer that it is not everything, but just the records of him from age 13 to 15. Emily asks Aria to see the last thing written in the documents. Aria reads out that Charles’ doctor increased his medicine dose for depression. In his visitors’ log, the girls discover that only two people visited Charles in Radley, his mother and his great aunt Carol Ward. Hanna thinks Aunt Carol could help them learn more about Charles but Emily tells them that Aunt Carol died when they were in the tenth grade and hence would be of no help to them. Spencer asks the girls to check the rest of the boxes to see if they missed anything but they hear a noise all of a sudden and runs outside to find a crossed Caleb waiting for them. Hurrying in to the house, Hanna is questioned by Caleb. She tells him that they went there to get Spencer’s Radley files. At the Montgomery living room, Byron takes a big sigh of relief when Aria walks in. Aria asks him, “What’s wrong?” Shifting to Emily’s room, we find Pam closing the door, telling Emily that she wants to make sure that their conversation is not overheard by Sara. Emily asks her if something had happened. Back at the Montgomery house, Byron tells Aria that he was on campus and he panicked when he learnt that Aria was not at the photo studio. His worries further increased when he came home to find Aria’s not there either. Aria tells him that her phone died and she mixed up the dates and had actually booked time the following day to use the dark room at Hollis. Byron asks her where she was then. At Hanna’s kitchen, Caleb reminds Hanna that she told him that she was gonna be at the Brew. Hanna says that she did go to the Brew and then they went to the Data Center. Hanna wonders if Caleb followed but Caleb tells her that instead, he put a tracker on her car. Hanna becomes annoyed when she learns that. In Emily’s room, Pam tells Emily that she went looking for Sara everywhere and then she found Sara on their roof and she was afraid that Sara was gonna jump, but Sara was just watching the sunset. Going back to Aria’s living room, Byron tells her that it is his job to make sure that she stays safe and says that if she is going to Hollis the next day; he will be taking her there. Byron makes it clear that it is not any sort of a punishment; he just needs to know where she is all the time. Hanna and Caleb continue their argument at the Marin kitchen. Caleb says that he is just trying to protect her but she wants the tracker off her car. Caleb reminds her that she could get kidnapped again and admits that putting the tracker on her car was extreme but he was scared to death that he was unable to help her during the three weeks when she was held hostage at Charles’ dollhouse. At Emily’s bedroom, Emily asks Pam Sara’s whereabouts. Pam tells Emily that she is watch television and wonders if they were too hasty to let her stay with them, thinking that if something happens to her while her stay, Pam would be held responsible for all that. Emily assures her that she can help Sara deal with her problems as they both went through the same trauma, but Pam reminds Emily that Sara’s traumatic experience lasted my longer than hers and none of them can really comprehend what Sara really needs. Standing outside the closed door, we see Sara listening to every word Pam and Emily utters and she does not look too happy to learn what Pam thinks of her current situation. At the Brew, Spencer draws Sabrina to a corner asking her to sell some pot to her to help calm her nerves. Sabrina asks Spencer if Ezra told that she is a dealer and Spencer tells her that he just told her about her medical condition. Sabrina refuses to sell pot to Spencer but she agrees to share some of her pot with her. The next morning, Emily wakes up to find Sara gone. Alison finds Jason looking at a picture from when they were young in the DiLaurentis living room. Ali comments on how they were so innocent back then. She asks Jason if he is okay and Jason questions her if she would be okay if she were convinced to believe what she saw with her own eyes to be a lie. Jason says that Jessica and Kenneth made him doubt himself and how, ever since then he's always doubted himself. Jason finds it hard to believe that no one else in their family knew about Charles. Alison tells him what the girls discovered and shows him Charles' Radley file. When Ali says that Aunt Carol visited Charles a lot in Radley, Jason remembers the time when he got hurt in the elevator the previous year and thought that Wilden was after him, he drove up to Aunt Carol's house for hiding from him. Jason tells Ali that when he got there, he found Jessica who was stunned to see Jason out of the hospital. In a flashback, Jessica told Jason that he could not stay there due to a plumbing issue. When Jason insists to stay for a night, Jessica prevents him from doing so and asks him to go home. Suddenly a rattling noise is heard and Jason questions Jessica if someone else is inside the house with her. Jessica tells him it's just the wind and continues with her gardening work. Jason tells Alison that after that, he got up in his car and left. Alison asks him if he ever went back there. Jason says that he never did but he always wondered why Jessica was keeping that place even though no one was living there. Alison suggests that maybe someone, I.e. Charles, was living there. Jason understands her implication. At the Brew, Emily asks Sara how things were back at home. Sara tells her it is still the same. Emily asks her why she ran away at night and wonders if she overheard anything between her mom and her. Sara admits that she is screwed up and belongs in the therapy, but right now she just wants to do simple things like taking a walk on the beach, swimming. She says that she does not expect anyone to understand her but Emily assures her that she does. Aria walks into the Hollis studio when her phone begins to ring. She starts typing a reply to Hanna’s message she just received, saying that she cannot go to Aunt Carol’s house with them as her dad is waiting outside Hollis for her. Jason, Spencer Hanna and Alison drives up to Aunt Carol’s house. The all look around and Hanna comments that it does not look like anybody stays there. Jason believes that that’s what Charles wants people to think- that nobody lives there. They start walking up to the house but are stopped by Ali who starts wondering if Charles is alive indeed why would he do all these things to them; i.e. torture them, threaten them, etc. Spencer says that she wishes she knew. Spencer and Jason proceed to the house, and Hanna goes back to get a skeptical and scared Ali to get moving. Once inside the house they discover that the electricity supply of the house has been turned off. They keep on looking around. At the dark room, Aria is developing her photos. Grabbing a bottle of photographic chemical, she notices a message from ‘A’ which reads: “You’re MY doll, bitch. –A” The message is attached to a bottle of hair color with Aria’s name on it. Aria’s mind flashes back to her time in the dollhouse when she had received such a package from ‘A.’ ‘A’ threatened Aria to use the hair color on herself or she’ll get a surprise. Picking up the hair color from the desk in her room in the dollhouse, Aria looks at the camera with which ‘A’ sees her every move, and lets him know that she is not his doll. She then starts to throw everything from the top of her desk in anger. Back at the dark room, Aria puts down the hair color bottle back on the shelf and flashes back to another day in the dollhouse. Aria wakes up in her dollhouse room to find that ‘A’ has left a new message for her. The board on the desk across her bed read: “Dye it Now or lose it ALL.” Aria suddenly realizes what the writing means when she finds a lot of her hair has been cut down by ‘A.’ At the dark room, Aria panics and reaches the door. She tries to open it but is locked from the outside. She starts banging on the door, desperately asking for help. After sometimes, a boy named Clark opens the door telling Aria that he was in the next room working and found that someone had put a wedge on the door, making Aria stuck. Aria thanks him. Back at Aunt Carol’s house, Jason suggests that they take a look around the property before they leave. Hanna and Spencer decide to look in one direction and Jason and Alison in the other. Caleb calls Hanna but she ignores the call and declines to answer. Looking around, Spencer stumbles upon an owl like wind vane and hear mind returns to the buzzing sound of the dollhouse. Spencer is desperately trying to get out of her room to no success. Finally she gives up and turns to the camera in her room. Panicked and scared, Spencer asks Charles what he made her do. Hanna’s call brings her back to the present. Shaking, and on the verge of collapsing into tears she turns to face Hanna. Hanna asks her what is wrong with her and Spencer wonders if she remembers everything that Charles made her do in the dollhouse. Hanna says she does and Spencer confesses that she has been recalling these moments from the dollhouse and is scared that Charles made her hurt someone. Hanna suggests that Spencer probably just imagined it due to being sleep deprived, but Spencer insists that she was not hallucinating and could have really hurt someone. Emily and Sara go for a night swim. Clark and Aria show each other photograph. Clark gives Aria one of his pictures before she leaves. Spencer and Hanna are called by Alison. They rush to see that they have discovered a headstone with Charles’ name on it. Hanna believes that it was planted by ‘A’ to throw them off track and starts to dig up the ground even after Alison and Spencer asks her not to. Jason asks Hanna to stop digging after taking a closer look at the roots around the headstone, saying that they've been growing for years and that wouldn't have been possible if someone had planted the headstone a few days back. Spencer looks in to confirm this. At last they reach to the conclusion that Charles really is dead, or at least Ali and Jason does. Jason gets up and hugs Alison. Walking away, Hanna accuses Spencer of leading them down the wrong path with all the blocks and anagram clues. Spencer tells her that Charles is still the key to all this, as 'A' must be someone he knew at Radley. At the pool, Emily and Sara compete to hold their breath under water. Sara thanks Emily for making her feel weightless, an effect of swimming and for looking out for her. At the Montgomery living room, Aria opens up to her dad, telling her how trapped she felt in her room in the dollhouse. Aria breaks down and is comforted by Byron. At the Marin kitchen, Caleb is waiting for Hanna. When she comes in Caleb starts giving her a third degree. Frustrated by his constant needs to keep tabs on her, Hanna explains to Caleb that even though she understands what he must feel like after the three weeks Hanna was trapped in the dollhouse, but his way of treating her is suffocating her and making her feel like she is still trapped in the bunker. She asks for a little space from him. Without any argument, Caleb leaves. At the Brew, Spencer is stopped by Ezra while she is making her way out with the pot brownies Sabrina gave her. Ezra asks her what she is doing down there so late and when Spencer tells him that Sabrina baked some cookies for her, Ezra understands everything. Trying not to judge he tries to explain to her that when the effect of the brownies wear off, all the things that has been bothering her will still be there. Spencer tells him, before leaving, in a desperate tone, that she needs to quieten the noise in her head in order to sleep. When Alison comes home, Kenneth is waiting for her. He asks him where she was all night and she tells him that he was at Aunt Carol's, hesitant to tell the truth as to why she went there. Kenneth tells her that they put Charles in Bradley because one day he tried to drown Alison in hot water. Before Kenneth could go into all the details, Alison stops him, saying that she does not want to hear anymore. In the final scene, 'A' is seen having candies and tracking the liars. On the monitor, we see Rosewood's map and the position of the Lairs in the town. All the Liars are in their respective houses except for Emily, who is at the Community pool. Title and Background *"Don't Look Now" is a 1973 independent British-Italian film directed by Nicolas Roeg. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal (credited only) *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis *Jim Abele as Kenneth DiLaurentis *Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis *Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields *Dre Davis as Sara Harvey *Lulu Brud as Sabrina *Titus Makin Jr. as Clark Wilkins Trivia *The table read was on April 20, 2015. *Filming began April 22, 2015 and wrapped April 30, 2015. *The episode was watched live by 1.84 million viewers. *On July 8th 2015 Marlene addressed the rumor of leaked spoilers for the rest of the season as false.Source Quotes Featured Music Gallery Behind the Scenes CDEDI67VAAAmW8d.jpg 11093041_659620787476490_1814107884_n.jpg 11098435_940775785953796_1926603786_n.jpg 11142334_1758493994376900_1793510906_n.jpg 11176243_1559517954309580_191677792_n.jpg CDEjTGfVEAAO8YM.jpg 11123737_458555980969387_1254538203_n.jpg CDQREITVEAAal5A.jpg CDQRG4gUUAAiwu4.jpg CDQRG4fVAAErivP.jpg CDQRG4gUkAA5-my.jpg 11142894_1595653873985903_888468896_n.jpg 11142216_979151172129857_2010192492_n.jpg CDTNpjaUEAA449z.jpg CDULUs3UgAExDWa.jpg 11203000_631870803615881_1369776219_n.jpg 11191365_1569757643278300_556881497_n.jpg 11187024_1386063705055249_2145058899_n.jpg CDvMddUVEAATCJl.jpg CDvMddjUkAABL_j.jpg CDvMdhjUsAA1-B8.jpg CDvMdhsVEAAhLOi.jpg CDvMiIUUEAIY1JU.jpg CDvMisXVAAAi3gi.jpg CDvMicUVAAAr1Px.jpg 11192687_1633964660167713_205397203_n.jpg CD32QQpUgAE00dR.jpg CD38ur0UsAAh1qp.jpg CD4HtTeUIAA3LPG.jpg.jpg CD4J1wFUgAAPl4G.jpg CD4J1wFUgAAPl4G.jpg CD4_hENUsAAGXiI.jpg CD4_hD-VAAAUoW-.jpg CD4_hDyUMAEnZ--.jpg CD5009YUUAA-XZW.jpg IMG_20150623_233352.jpg IMG_20150624_120535.jpg IMG_20150624_120520.jpg IMG_20150626_025654.jpg normal_05-3.png Promotional 6x04-01.jpg 6x04-02.jpg 6x04-03.jpg 6x04-04.jpg 6x04-05.jpg 6x04-06.jpg 6x04-07.jpg 6x04-08.jpg Screencaps 2015-06-24_07-28-12.jpg 2015-06-24_07-29-19.jpg 2015-06-24_07-29-45.png 2015-06-24_07-30-02.png 2015-06-24_07-30-21.png 2015-06-24_07-30-40.jpg 2015-06-24_07-31-04.jpg 2015-06-24_07-31-32.jpg 2015-06-24_07-31-55.jpg 2015-06-24_07-32-18.jpg 2015-06-24_07-32-40.png 2015-06-24_07-32-55.png 2015-06-24_07-33-15.jpg 2015-06-24_07-33-34.jpg 2015-06-24_07-34-07.jpg 2015-06-24_07-34-36.jpg 2015-06-24_07-34-53.jpg 2015-06-24_07-35-19.jpg 2015-06-24_07-36-02.jpg 2015-06-24_07-36-33.jpg 2015-06-24_07-50-34.jpg 2015-06-24_07-51-00.jpg 2015-06-24_07-51-17.jpg 2015-06-24_07-51-42.jpg 2015-06-24_07-52-01.jpg 2015-06-24_07-52-24.jpg 2015-06-24_07-52-45.jpg 2015-06-24_07-53-32.jpg 2015-06-24_07-53-51.jpg 2015-06-24_07-54-13.jpg 2015-06-24_07-54-35.jpg 2015-06-24_07-54-52.jpg 2015-06-24_07-55-40.jpg 2015-06-24_07-56-13.jpg 2015-06-24_07-56-46.jpg 2015-06-24_07-57-13.jpg 2015-06-24_07-57-39.jpg 2015-06-24_07-58-09.png 2015-06-24_07-58-29.jpg 2015-06-24_07-58-49.jpg 2015-06-24_07-59-11.jpg 2015-06-24_08-12-06.jpg 2015-06-24_08-12-37.jpg 2015-06-24_08-12-58.jpg 2015-06-24_08-13-23.jpg 2015-06-24_08-13-58.jpg 2015-06-24_08-14-18.jpg 2015-06-24_08-14-41.jpg 2015-06-24_08-15-16.jpg 2015-06-24_08-15-31.png 2015-06-24_08-16-04.jpg 2015-06-24_08-16-23.png 2015-06-24_08-16-41.png 2015-06-24_08-16-59.jpg 2015-06-24_08-17-47.jpg 2015-06-24_08-18-05.jpg 2015-06-24_08-18-20.jpg 2015-06-24_08-18-38.jpg 2015-06-24_08-19-01.jpg 2015-06-24_08-19-30.jpg 2015-06-24_08-20-07.jpg 2015-06-24_08-30-27.jpg 2015-06-24_08-30-44.png 2015-06-24_08-31-04.jpg 2015-06-24_08-31-28.jpg 2015-06-24_08-31-54.jpg 2015-06-24_08-32-12.jpg 2015-06-24_08-32-32.jpg 2015-06-24_08-32-56.jpg 2015-06-24_08-33-19.jpg 2015-06-24_08-33-49.jpg 2015-06-24_08-34-33.jpg 2015-06-24_08-34-58.png 2015-06-24_08-35-24.jpg 2015-06-24_08-35-48.jpg 2015-06-24_08-36-08.jpg 2015-06-24_08-36-29.jpg 2015-06-24_08-37-08.jpg Pll604 127.jpg Pll604 128.jpg Pll604 129.jpg Pll604 130.jpg 2015-06-24_08-37-30.jpg Pll604 131.jpg 2015-06-24_08-38-21.jpg 2015-06-24_08-38-44.jpg 2015-06-24_08-50-02.jpg 2015-06-24_08-50-24.jpg 2015-06-24_08-50-49.jpg 2015-06-24_08-51-06.jpg 2015-06-24_08-51-29.jpg 2015-06-24_08-51-53.jpg 2015-06-24_08-52-19.jpg 2015-06-24_08-52-48.jpg 2015-06-24_08-53-07.jpg 2015-06-24_08-53-34.jpg 2015-06-24_08-54-26.jpg 2015-06-24_08-54-51.jpg 2015-06-24_08-55-13.jpg 2015-06-24_08-55-34.jpg 2015-06-24_08-55-56.jpg 2015-06-24_08-56-16.jpg 2015-06-24_08-56-39.jpg 2015-06-24_08-57-03.jpg Pll604 168.jpg Pll604 169.jpg Pll604 170.jpg Pll604 171.jpg Pll604 172.jpg Pll604 173.jpg Pll604 174.jpg Pll604 175.jpg Pll604 176.jpg Pll604 177.jpg Pll604 178.jpg Pll604 179.jpg Pll604 180.jpg Pll604 181.jpg Pll604 182.jpg Pll604 183.png Pll604 184.png Pll604 185.png Pll604 186.jpg Pll604 187.jpg Pll604 188.jpg Pll604 189.jpg Pll604 190.jpg Pll604 191.jpg Pll604 192.jpg Pll604 193.jpg Pll604 194.jpg Pll604 195.jpg Pll604 196.jpg Pll604 197.jpg Pll604 198.jpg Pll604 199.jpg Pll604 200.jpg Pll604 202.jpg Pll604 203.jpg Pll604 204.jpg Pll604 205.jpg Pll604 206.jpg Pll604 207.jpg Pll604 208.jpg Pll604 209.jpg Pll604 210.jpg Pll604 211.jpg Pll604 212.jpg Pll604 213.jpg Pll604 214.jpg Pll604 215.jpg Pll604 216.jpg Pll604 217.jpg Pll604 218.jpg Pll604 219.jpg Pll604 220.jpg Pll604 221.jpg Pll604 222.jpg Pll604 223.jpg Pll604 224.jpg Pll604 225.jpg Pll604 226.jpg Pll604 227.jpg Pll604 228.jpg Pll604 229.jpg Pll604 230.jpg Pll604 231.jpg Pll604 232.jpg Pll604 233.jpg Pll604 234.jpg Pll604 235.jpg Pll604 236.jpg Pll604 237.jpg Pll604 238.jpg Pll604 239.jpg Pll604 240.jpg Pll604 241.jpg Pll604 242.jpg Pll604 243.jpg Pll604 244.jpg Pll604 245.jpg Pll604 246.jpg Pll604 247.jpg Pll604 248.jpg Pll604 249.jpg Pll604 250.jpg Pll604 251.jpg Pll604 252.jpg Pll604 253.jpg Pll604 254.jpg Pll604 255.jpg Pll604 256.jpg Pll604 257.jpg Pll604 258.jpg Pll604 259.jpg Pll604 260.jpg Pll604 261.jpg Pll604 262.jpg Pll604 263.jpg Pll604 264.jpg Pll604 265.jpg Pll604 266.jpg Pll604 268.jpg Pll604 269.jpg Pll604 270.jpg Pll604 271.jpg Pll604 272.jpg Pll604 273.jpg Pll604 274.jpg Pll604 275.jpg Pll604 276.jpg Pll604 277.jpg Pll604 278.jpg Pll604 279.jpg Pll604 280.jpg Pll604 281.jpg Pll604 282.jpg Pll604 283.jpg Pll604 284.jpg Pll604 285.jpg Pll604 286.jpg Pll604 287.jpg Pll604 288.jpg Pll604 289.jpg Pll604 290.jpg Pll604 291.jpg Pll604 292.jpg Pll604 293.jpg Pll604 294.jpg Pll604 295.jpg Pll604 296.jpg Pll604 297.jpg Pll604 298.jpg Pll604 299.jpg Pll604 300.jpg Pll604 301.jpg Pll604 302.jpg Pll604 303.jpg Pll604 304.jpg Pll604 305.jpg Pll604 306.jpg Pll604 307.jpg Pll604 308.jpg Pll604 309.jpg Pll604 310.jpg Pll604 311.jpg Pll604 312.jpg Pll604 313.jpg Pll604 314.jpg Pll604 315.jpg Pll604 316.jpg Pll604 317.jpg Pll604 318.jpg Pll604 319.jpg Pll604 320.jpg Pll604 321.jpg Pll604 322.jpg Pll604 323.jpg Pll604 324.jpg Pll604 325.jpg Pll604 326.jpg Pll604 327.jpg Pll604 328.jpg Pll604 329.jpg Pll604 330.jpg Pll604 331.jpg Pll604 332.jpg Pll604 333.jpg Pll604 334.jpg Pll604 335.jpg Pll604 336.jpg Pll604 337.jpg Pll604 338.jpg Pll604 339.jpg Pll604 340.jpg Pll604 341.jpg Pll604 342.jpg Pll604 343.jpg Pll604 344.jpg Pll604 345.jpg Pll604 346.jpg Pll604 348.jpg Pll604 349.jpg Pll604 350.jpg Pll604 351.jpg Pll604 352.jpg Pll604 353.jpg Pll604 354.jpg Pll604 355.jpg Pll604 356.jpg Pll604 357.jpg Pll604 358.jpg Pll604 359.jpg Pll604 360.jpg Pll604 361.jpg Pll604 362.jpg Pll604 363.jpg Pll604 364.jpg Pll604 366.jpg Pll604 367.jpg Pll604 368.jpg Pll604 369.jpg Pll604 370.jpg Pll604 371.jpg Pll604 372.jpg Pll604 373.jpg Pll604 374.jpg Pll604 375.jpg Pll604 376.jpg Pll604 377.jpg Pll604 378.jpg Pll604 379.jpg Pll604 380.jpg Pll604 381.jpg Pll604 382.jpg Pll604 384.jpg Pll604 385.jpg Pll604 386.jpg Pll604 387.jpg Pll604 388.jpg Pll604 389.jpg Pll604 390.jpg Pll604 391.jpg Pll604 392.jpg Pll604 393.jpg Pll604 394.jpg Pll604 395.jpg Pll604 396.jpg Pll604 397.jpg Pll604 398.jpg Pll604 399.jpg Pll604 400.jpg Pll604 401.jpg Pll604 402.jpg Pll604 403.jpg Pll604 404.jpg Pll604 405.jpg Pll604 406.jpg Pll604 407.jpg Pll604 408.jpg Pll604 409.jpg Pll604 410.jpg Pll604 411.jpg Pll604 412.jpg Pll604 413.jpg Pll604 414.jpg Pll604 415.jpg Pll604 416.jpg Pll604 417.jpg Pll604 418.jpg Pll604 419.jpg Pll604 420.jpg Pll604 421.jpg Pll604 422.jpg Pll604 423.jpg Pll604 424.jpg Pll604 425.jpg Pll604 426.jpg Pll604 427.jpg Pll604 428.jpg Pll604 429.jpg Pll604 430.jpg Pll604 431.jpg Pll604 432.jpg Pll604 433.jpg Pll604 434.jpg Pll604 435.jpg Pll604 436.jpg Pll604 437.jpg Pll604 438.jpg Pll604 439.jpg Pll604 440.jpg Pll604 441.jpg Pll604 442.jpg Pll604 443.jpg Pll604 444.jpg Pll604 445.jpg Pll604 446.jpg Pll604 447.jpg Pll604 448.jpg Pll604 449.jpg Pll604 450.jpg Pll604 451.jpg Pll604 452.jpg Pll604 453.jpg Pll604 454.jpg Pll604 455.jpg Pll604 456.jpg Pll604 457.jpg Pll604 458.jpg Pll604 459.jpg Pll604 460.jpg Pll604 461.jpg Pll604 462.jpg Pll604 463.jpg Pll604 464.jpg Pll604 465.jpg Pll604 466.jpg Pll604 467.jpg Pll604 468.jpg Pll604 469.jpg Pll604 470.jpg Pll604 471.jpg Pll604 472.jpg Pll604 473.jpg Pll604 474.jpg Pll604 475.jpg Pll604 476.jpg Pll604 477.jpg Pll604 478.jpg Pll604 479.jpg Pll604 480.jpg Pll604 481.jpg Pll604 482.jpg Pll604 483.jpg Pll604 484.jpg Pll604 485.jpg Pll604 486.jpg Pll604 487.jpg Pll604 488.jpg Pll604 489.jpg Pll604 490.jpg Pll604 491.jpg Pll604 492.jpg Pll604 493.jpg Pll604 494.jpg Pll604 495.jpg Pll604 496.jpg Pll604 497.jpg Pll604 498.jpg Pll604 499.jpg Pll604 500.jpg Pll604 501.jpg Don't Look Now 5969.jpg Pll604 502.jpg Pll604 503.jpg Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars - 6x04 Official Preview Tuesday 8 7c on ABC Family!|Official Promo Pretty Little Liars 6x04 CANADIAN Promo - "Don't Look Now"-0|Canadian Promo Pretty Little Liars 6x04 AUSTRALIAN Promo - "Don't Look Now"|Australian promo Pretty Little Liars - 6x04 Sneak Peek Caleb & Hanna-0|Sneak Peek 1 Pretty Little Liars - 6x04 Sneak Peek Aria & Byron|Sneak Peek 2 Pretty Little Liars - 6x04 Sneak Peek Emily, Mrs. Fields & Sara|Sneak Peek 3 Pretty Little Liars Season 6 Episode 4 Review & After Show AfterBuzz TV-0|Pretty Little Liars Season 6 Episode 4: Don't Look Now After Show @ Afterbuz.tv Navigational Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:6A